Guard Tower
by irenerhee
Summary: a shameless gleggie smut


**Maggie's POV**

 **Prison S3**

 **LINE BREAK**

I giggled as Glenn and I pushed each other into the guard tower, our lips sloppily clashing against each other. Our bodies a heap of sweat and grime. We had just gotten back for a run and volunteered to go on watch, not expecting this very thing to happen tonight. My veins pumping with sexual desire, Glenn's feeling the exact same.

"I need you, Glenn." I whimpered, tugging my shirt off my sweaty body. My arms wrapping around his neck, his erection poking into my thigh as he pressed against me. Slamming me into a wall as we made out, tongues hotly colliding and swirling.

"How bad?" He asked, biting my bottom lip and pulling it back teasingly. My body aching for him.

"Badly." I moaned, his hands cupping my sensitive breasts and squeezing them together. "I want you to make me scream, I don't care who hears."

His eyes flashed with an instinct, his hands pulling my zipper down and unbuttoning my jeans with such quickness I've never seen. Yanking them down my legs, dropping to his knees as he did so.

"God, you're so beautiful." He muttered, kissing my inner thighs, helping me step out of my jeans. His tongue leaving a wet trail from my inner thigh to my knee, soft mewling noises escaping my lips.

He stood back up, my hands pulling at the seam of his shirt. Pushing the black fabric upwards and took it off his toned body, my mouth watering at the sight of his abs.

I helped him out of his jeans, his large bulge trapped by his boxers. My hand rubbing the front of them, a pleasureful groan emitting from my boyfriend. I bit my bottom lip, my underwear soaked with my own juices.

"We don't have any condoms up here." Glenn muttered, using seesaw movements to slide my small and lacy panties off my legs.

"I don't care, I just need you inside of me." I said without a thought, unclasping my bra and allowing my breasts to spill free. Glenn's head leaning forward and catching my brown nipple in his mouth, sucking and nipping at the swollen bulb.

"You're so wet." Glenn purred, his fingers finding their way to my vagina, moans escaping from me.

"Only for you." I murmured, gripping his shoulders as his fingers began rubbing my clit, all four fingers joining the party of pleasing me.

I gently slapped his hands away, sinking to my knees slowly. His large and thick cock at full axis, standing straight with pride. I kissed the head, a groan escaping his lips. I wrapped my hands around him, not even being able to thoroughly from how big he was. It definitely hurt the first few times we made love, now being stretched out wide enough for him. Whoever said Asians weren't packing, they were wrong. So wrong, he's the biggest I've ever seen, but then again, I hadn't seen much before him.

"Fuck." He groaned, throwing his head back as I licked from the base to the tip, taking him in my mouth in one go. My head bobbing up and down, making eye contact with him all the while. Knowing how it made the both of us feel, already feeling Glenn swell and throb from inside my mouth.

Just as I knew he was about to come, I pulled away. Grinning mischievously, giving a quick kiss to the tip. My teeth gently grazing the access of skin, my husband moaning with reckless abandon.

"Maggie." He whined, shuddering as I took him in my mouth once more. This time sucking him off at a much faster pace, my eyes watering as I felt him hit the back of my throat repeatedly. But not once letting him go until he spurted his come into my mouth, making sure I had every last drop before backing away. Giving him one last lick to the head before standing back up, biting my lip sexually.

"God, you are so good at that." He gripped my hips, smashing our lips together. Not seeming to care that he was tasting himself, just content with our lips moving against each other hotly. Moans surrounding the two of us.

He brought us both to the floor, my head shoved deep into a blanket we had brought up here earlier. Trying out a new position we had been meaning to weeks ago, the classic doggy style. I spread my legs farther apart, my hands gripping the pillow I had my face smushed into.

He teased me, the head of his dick running up and down my slit, dipping into my warmth before quickly pulling out, continuing with his games. My body was pushed forward harshly as he suddenly slammed into me, both of us moaning at the sensation. Already hitting my spot, hands gripping the pillow as I mewled with pleasure, Glenn's fingers coming to my breasts. Squeezing my nipples and thrusting with a harsh force. His hands gripping my hips greedily, the sound of skin slapping against each other filling the silence of the dark and quiet night.

"Glenn, oh god, keep going." I panted, feeling release low inside of my belly. "Right there, baby."

"You feel so good." He grunted, reaching around my body to rub my clitoris, moans mixing together.

I cried out into the pillow, fluids leaking from my body. He followed two deep, but fast thrusts later. My body shaking with my orgasm, the same with his.

I gasped as he pulled out, my body tightening with my newfound pleasure. Rolling over onto my back, smiling back up at Glenn, who had been making his way down my body. Leaving a trail of kisses, lowering and lowering until he got to the curls of my pubic hair, sucking a very noticeable bruise onto my protruding hipbone. My eyebrows raising at my husband, who just laughed, nipping at the area.

I watched as he disappeared under the heaps of blankets, feeling his hot breath against my private area. I bit my lip in confusion, instantly letting go of my lip as I moaned gutturally when Glenn's tongue swiped through my lower area slowly, his head in between my legs under the covers. My hands digging into the comforter, my head thrown back as his fingers began working on me. Pumping in and out, curling when necessary. I felt my legs tense, needing so desperately to climax once more.

"Oh, God. Glenn, keep going." I panted, my back arching off the bed as his fingers quickened as his tongue did the same. His teeth grazing the nub, my legs quivering with pleasure as he did so. "Close."

I wrapped my legs around his neck, pushing him further into my exposed sex. Propping myself up on my elbows, wondering mindlessly how he was still breathing from being under the covers and from pleasuring me with his tongue and lips for so long.

"Fuck." I groaned, gripping the bedsheets as he wrapped his lips around my clit, sucking away viciously. "Hol- just like that." A loud moan escaped my lips, my body building up with desire.

I threw my head to the side as I came, possibly harder than I've ever had before. My body shaking with pleasure, gasping inaudibly as Glenn's fingers pulled out. Feeling his body shuffle around, my eyes shut as my chest heaved up and down quickly. Panting heavily from the harsh and blood pumping orgasm I had just partaken in, opening my eyes and grinning widely at my husband. His lips and chin glistening with me, his tongue swiping across his coated lips before he towered over me.

"You taste good." He mumbled before pressing our lips together, pushing the taste of me into my mouth. Hands blindly wandering my body.

"Fuck me." I muttered against his lips, throwing the blankets off our lower body and locking my legs around his torso, my arms around his neck. "Now."

He raised an eyebrow but nodded as he slowly pressed open-mouthed kisses to my breasts, his tongue swirling over my nipples. Moans cascading out of my mouth.

He bent down to kiss my lips softly, and then my jaw, and then my neck, wrapping his lips around the sensitive spot below my ear. The action made me adjust my legs even tighter around him, clenching him again. He immediately drew out of me slowly and shoved his hips back in. Keeping my hand pinned down, he circled his hips making me moan long and low as he moved his head sucking on my spot. I felt like he was teasing me with this slow pace.

"More." I suddenly growled, "I need more."

He chuckled softly in my ear as he obliged, thrusting back and forth into me at a steady pace, making the grip I had on him tighten again.

"Glenn." I panted, squeezing my eyes tightly closed as he began moving impossibly fast. His hips crashing against mine roughly, hitting my spot each and every time. Our bodies rocking together as I've never felt before, his lips pressing a series of searing kisses to my lips, tears welling up in my eyes at how good this all felt. Knowing how badly I needed this these past few months.

I threw my head back, my back arching off the cold metal of the ground and screamed as he thrust into me deeply, his dick reaching every part of me.

"So beautiful." He snarled, dipping his head down into my neck as our hips rolled against each other.

It only took a few more moments until we both cried out, his cock throbbing inside of me, my own orgasm milking him through his own. It felt amazing, truly and utterly amazing.


End file.
